Til Death Do Us Part
by Vera-Sama
Summary: She now literally had no one...nothing. Anger reeled in her mind as her head began to spin. ‘He never even fed on any of them...he killed for the sake of killing...for hurting...me.’


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/N: I wrote this fic as a challenge from a friend. She told me to write an angst SM with no fluff what so ever. Basically: Write something like I never written before. Let me know what you guys think, ok?

--------------------

Usagi sat perched atop an old mausoleum in a rundown cemetery as she watched the sun set and sighed. Tonight she would continue the hunt. Tonight she would try not to fail like all the times before. She sighed as darkness began to consume the land around her. It was now dark enough for her prey to appear. She leapt down in one graceful move, and listened. At first she heard nothing, but after a moment there was a rustling sound behind her.

"Don't tell me you're that stupid." She said with a smirk as she spun around.

The person before her would've looked like a normal teenager had it not been for the sharp fangs and soulless, dead, eyes.

"I'm not the stupid one." The girl replied her voice had a raspy quality to it, proving that she was very new, possibly made just the night before. "I'm not the one alone in a cemetery at night."

"Oh, I'm not alone, but I will be soon." Usagi replied.

She pulled a stake from the pocket of her coat, and charged. The vampire was caught off guard and Usagi dusted her hands off as the creature's dying screams faded.

"It's no fun when they don't put up a fight." She thought as she headed for the gate leading out into a deserted side street.

'She wouldn't have known anything anyway.' She thought as she kept her eyes peeled. 'I won't find anyone helpful there...time to try some new hunting grounds.'

-------

Usagi did her best not to draw attention to herself as she headed through the park. It was almost sunrise, and there were a few early morning joggers out already. She was almost ready to go home and get a little rest when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Looking for someone, Usako?"

"Not anymore." She replied, turning to face the source of all her pain.

Looking at him, she saw the same blue eyes she fell in love with. Unlike the others of his kind, he looked mostly human, his eyes didn't look dead. Despite her best efforts, her anger was starting to over whelm her. She charged for him. He effortlessly dodged and laughed.

"We could dance until sunrise my dear, but wouldn't you rather check up on your dear friend Rei? She might want to see you."

Usagi, who had been about to attack again stopped, fear filled her as she realized what he meant. 'Not Rei...not the only friend I have left.'

As if reading her mind, he laughed again. "Oh, that's right...all of your other friends took a little trip without you, didn't they?"

"Bastard." She managed before turning and running as fast as she could.

--------

The sun was just rising as she made it to the top of the temple stairs. She gasped as she saw the first body. It was Rei's grandfather. From the way his body had fallen, it looked like he had been trying to defend himself. She gulps as she continued. Just inside the door she found Yuuichirou. He also appeared to have died fighting. She could almost feel the tears now as she made her way to Rei's room. The door was closed, and there were talismans up.

'Maybe...' She thought, although she knew what she would find.

She pushed the door open and walked up to Rei's bed. Pulling the blanket, she stumbled back, falling to the ground. She began crying but couldn't look away. She sat there, staring into Rei's open, lifeless eyes. Blood pooled up around her. It looked like both of her wrists were slit, and she had some sort of burn marks all over her arms and torso. Once she was finally able to move, she stood and pulled the blanket back over Rei.

"I'll kill him....I promise." She vowed, drying her eyes. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll kill him."

--------

Luna looked worriedly at the blonde girl sleeping before her. When Usagi had gotten in, she didn't say anything, but gone up to her room and passed out on the bed. She could tell she was having nightmares, but waking her did no good. It was almost as if life was nothing but a nightmare for the young Moon Princess.

Usagi jerked in her sleep. Images of her friends were rushing through her head at an alarming rate. She remembered first meeting them, and discovering that she was Sailor Moon, and she remembered the night she met Mamoru. He'd helped them defeat a Youma, and she fell in love instantly. She knew he was a vampire, but he seemed to be so kind to them all, He'd been a good ally. That was...until one day.

"Mamoru...we can't see each other anymore..." She'd said as he held her one night.

"What do you mean, Usako?"

Usagi pulled away, and refused to look him in the eyes.

"Luna informed me this morning...I have a destined love from the future...and it's not you..." She sighed. "She figured it would be best if I told you now...before things got too serious."

"Thing are already serious." He replied. "Surely you don't mean it."

"I'm sorry...I should go now." She stood to go, but he caught her wrist.

"I can't let you go." He said. His tone wasn't soft like it ad been before, now it sounder a little colder.

"Mamoru...that hurts..." She said, finally pulling herself free. "I...goodbye..."

She turned and started for the door.

"If you leave, you'll regret it." He growled. "I guarantee that."

She said nothing, but left. She heard nothing from him for about a month, until one night she got a call.

"Usagi? Get the other scouts and come quickly."

"What's wrong, Ami?"

"He's here—"

The phone went dead.

"Ami? Ami!"

She and the other scouts arrived there to find Ami and her mother both dead. The image of a bloody Sailor Mercury stuck there for a moment, and Usagi began to sob in her sleep. After that, all of the scouts were to be on guard, trying to defend themselves from their friend-turned-foe.

Once again there was nothing for a month until Mokoto missed a day of school, they headed over to check on her and found her dead. Unlike Ami, she had been killed in her sleep...or at least fast enough that she hadn't had time to transform.

Minako was next, but she had been caught off guard in the park. She'd been foolish enough to try and hunt down Mamoru on her own. She paid for her foolishness with her life. It was after Minako's death, Usagi decided that she would have to be the one to take down Mamoru for good. She began to hunt him down, but soon learned he could only be found if he wanted to be found.

His torment didn't stop with the scouts. It spread to basically everyone she had ever attempted to call a friend...including Naru and Umino.

Her mind had just moved on to the night before when she bolted up, sweat running down her face. She took a few deep breaths as she climbed out of her bed. The first thing she noticed was it was already nightfall. The second was that things were much too quiet.

Usagi grabbed a stake off her dresser as she cautiously opened the door. The smell of blood was almost overpowering. She took one step out of her room, and fell to the ground. When she looked back to see what she had tripped over, she put a hand over her mouth as she looked at the bloody body of her little brother.

"Shingo...?" She asked, trying not to believe it.

She gulped back the tears. She stood back up and continued down the hall. She found it hard to keep from crying as she found her mother's body at the top of the stairs and even harder when she saw her father's at the bottom. She started for the living room, where she had kept some of her vampire slaying tools but stopped as she saw them scattered about the floor. Her gaze followed the trail of stakes stuck into the ground until it stopped on the two small figures lying in a pool of blood.

"Luna...Artemis..."

Her hands clenched at her side and she punched the wall, finally allowing the tears to fall. After a moment, she turned and left, without looking back.

She could tell it was very late. No one was out, and everything felt deserted. Usagi herself felt deserted. She now literally had no one...nothing. Anger reeled in her mind as her head began to spin. 'He never even fed on any of them...he killed for the sake of killing...for hurting...me.' She began to feel slightly dizzy, but kept going. 'I'll make him pay. I'll hurt him once for every person he killed. The last blow will be for me...'

She stopped and looked around. She was now standing in the same park she'd seen Mamoru in that morning. She lowered her head, everything finally coming to a boil within her. It reached a climax so intense her vision faded for a moment. And, just as soon as it started, it was over. She looked up; her eyes now empty, all except for hatred.

"I take it you found my newest gift?" A voice said behind her.

She didn't turn around. She didn't even react. It was as if she hadn't even heard him.

"Aww...you're speechless." He said with a small laugh. "That means a lot to me, Usako."

He moved up behind her, and even put his hands on her shoulder. Still, she didn't move.

"I see you finally wised up a bit." He moved her hair to one side, and lowered his face to her neck. "You have two choices, Usako. I can take a little, and make you mine forever, or I can take it all, and you can join your pathetic friends."

Usagi still refused to say anything. Mamoru smirked before sinking his teeth in. It wasn't long before darkness took her.

--------

Usagi opened her eyes, feeling stronger then ever. She sat up, surveying her surroundings. She was now back in Mamoru's apartment, and judging by the clock on the wall, it was noon. 'No time like the present.' She thought as she looked back at the bed. She could see Mamoru's sleeping figure beneath the blanket. She walked back to the bed and clutched the end of the blanket. With one swift tug, she pulled the thick comforter off of her sire. He felt this and woke up.

"Usako...what are you doing?" He asked a bit groggily as he sat up.

"What I should have done from the start." She replied. Her voice had that same raspy quality she learned to expect from the new ones.

She threw the blanket to one side, and clutched the curtain.

"You wouldn't..." He stammered, starting for her. "You'll be killed to...you know that?"

She nodded. "I guess I'll see you in Hell then, won't I?"

With that she pulled on the curtain, letting the room fill with bright, afternoon sunlight. The last thing she saw was Mamoru burst into flames, screaming. She felt pain too, but it didn't seem so bad. In her mind she had already died. She died as she stood there in the park, before Mamoru had ever shown up.

------

"The Tokyo Slasher struck again last night, killing everyone in the Tsukino family. The authorities report that despite the fact that he has not yet been caught, they believe this will be his last attack. Last nights attack came exactly one year after his first victims, Dr. Mizuno and her daughter, Ami." The newscaster droned on. "In other new, an apartment fire was reported around noon today. Luckily it appears the occupant, Mamoru Chiba, had not been home at the time...authorities are unable to pinpoint a cause at this time and have been unable to contact Chiba-san for questioning..."


End file.
